maybe that will kinda make the pain go away
by stars4redvines
Summary: Multi-chapter. When Katniss, Gale and their families run to District 13, it is up to Rachel, as Katniss's remaining female relative, to fight in the Quarter Quell. As Rachel helps Peeta heal from Katniss abandoning him, he must find a way to save Rachel and himself without the Capitol tearing them apart.
1. chasing cars

**Author's Note:Hi everyone! I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you the crackship of Peeta x Rachel. It is an original pairing (Doubt anyone would be as crazy as me). It's a multi-chapter story and it's set in Catching Fire of the Hunger Games. Rachel is the same age as Peeta (Which I think is seventeen….). Also Rachel isn't vegan. It's too awkward with this story-line. I will update as much as I can but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_****.**

**Warning:Spoilers for the Hunger Games. There will be cursing and death. But I think you were expecting that... And yes. I'm writing an angsty Peeta. I was shocked too.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or the Hunger Games. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story… Oh well. :p**

* * *

**She **had run. Left. Gone with **Him **and their families. Left him on his own (He had stopped talking to his family after the Victor comment his mother had made).

Whenever he wasn't training with Haymitch for the Quarter Quell (Because he had nothing and no-one to live for), he was sleeping. Except then he would wake up after a dream involving **Her**. Or **Him**. Or the Games. And it would happen every night and then he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Effie didn't help his mood, tittering on and on about nothing. Stupid bitch, couldn't she see he didn't want to talk about mahogany or his feelings or **Her**? Guess she didn't. Haymitch was worse. Wouldn't give him any alcohol. Greedy bastard.

* * *

On the morning of the Reaping he automatically let Portia and his team dress him up and make him pretty for the public. He sat beside Haymitch and an empty chair and avoided looking at anyone who attempted to catch his eye or give him a sympathetic look. Haymitch reeked of alcohol... White wine to be specific.

He ignored the mayor and Effie attempting to be cheerful towards the miserable crowd. "And now for the male Tribute." Effie chirped, "Haym-" "I volunteer." he declared.

Everything was silent as she waved him up to the front of the stage. No-one protested. They all knew better after what happened in District 11. "Which was your entire fault." a vicious voice (Which sounded like **Her **funnily enough) whispered in his mind. He didn't deny it. He never could deny **Her** anything.

Then Effie dipped her hand into another glass bowl with only one slip of paper in it. "And for the female Tribute...", Effie announced. '**She's **not here' he thought bitterly, '**She **won't have to go through it again. Won't have any new nightmares. So why are you even botheri-' And then Effie interrupted his thoughts with the name that will change him forever and for the better, "Rachel Berry!"

He watched as a small girl around his age walked forward and he noticed everything. He noticed how she wasn't surprised to be called or was just a very good actress (He learnt later it was a mixture of both). He noticed how she briefly gripped hands with a Latina girl and a boy with over-gelled hair on her way up.

He especially noticed how she looked that day. How her red dress complimented her tan skin, how long her legs looked, how her nose fitted her face perfectly, how her brunette hair fell down her back like a waterfall, how her brown eyes (That reminded him so much of chocolate) sparkled and how she was so alike (And yet at the same time was completely different) from **Her**.

And then she was standing in front of him and when they shook hands... Peeta felt a spark for the first time in so long and remembered how to live.

* * *

Peeta hadn't said a word to her as they were herded onto the train and were not left the option of saying goodbye. When they had reached the train, she had vanished into her room (A different room to **Hers**)**. **This one was right beside his. He didn't mind.

She didn't come to dinner and thinking she may feel hungry, he carried a tray full of Capitol goodies to her door. Placing the tray on the floor, he nervously wiped his hands on his trousers and knocked. A muffled "Come in!" could be heard throughout the hallway.

He picked up the tray and shuffled in. When he placed the tray on the table and looked up at her, she was staring at him warily. "Why?" she asked simply looking between him and the tray. "I thought you might be hungry." Peeta answered staring at her. She was holding a guitar and looking over at the tray with a distrustful look.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the mugs of hot chocolate. "It's hot chocolate." and at her blank look, he elaborated, "It's melted chocolate in a liquid form. Here, try some." He handed her a mug after she had put down the guitar and she took a cautious sip. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with surprise, "It's delicious!" "I know." he laughed as she began greedily drinking from the mug.

After they had eaten everything left on the tray, Rachel was playing simple chords on her guitar. "Who taught you how to play?" he asked watching as her fingers caressed the guitar strings.

"My father taught me before he died." she answered quietly. "Would you play me a song?" he asked looking at her in sympathy. He knew better than anyone not to give condolences when that wasn't what people wanted to hear.

She gave him a searching look and then nodded, "Alright." She then started playing the guitar and started singing in the most... Beautiful voice he had ever heard (**Her **voice was nothing compared to this one):

_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

_We don't need,_

_Anything,_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know,_

_How to say,_

_How I feel._

_Those three words,_

_I've said too much,_

_They're not enough._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing cars,_

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace,_

_To remind me,_

_To find my own._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life._

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes,_

_They're all I can see._

_I don't know where,_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things,_

_Will never change for us at all._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

As she finished she blinked away tears and put down her guitar, she whispered, "I think it's time to go to sleep now." And with that Peeta said good night and headed to his own room, with a million questions in his head.

* * *

As the Reaping was shown on the small television in District 13, Katniss and Prim spun around to face their mother with the same question on their lips, "Who is she?" Their mother sighed and then lifted her head to meet Katniss's eyes. "She's your cousin."

And with that simple answer pandemonium broke out with Katniss and Prim shouting out questions and accusations at their mother, who closed her eyes and said, "Be quiet and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Author's Note:If anyone would be interested in Betaing this story or any of my other stories, I would be eternally grateful. Please PM me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Virtual cookies for every review! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Songs used:**

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**-stars4redvines**


	2. take a bow

**Author's Note:It's me again! I was able to update quicker than I thought. I was so pleased. I will probably be updating once a week due to all the stories I'm trying to get published and updated as quickly as I can. Also with school starting up soon... Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading this story! Special thanks to everyone following and favoriting it. Virtual cookies to Charley, Jenna, CagedCircusFreak and IIGeekGoddessII who reviewed!**

**Charley:I may just have to keep that name because I seem to enjoy writing crackships. And how did you know I was a girl? I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Jenna:I'm glad that you liked the pairing and it is an original pairing I came up with somehow... I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**We're in Catching Fire of the Hunger Games trilogy. I will update as much as I can but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_****.**

**Warning:General spoilers for the Hunger Games. There will be cursing and death. But I think you were expecting that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Glee or the Hunger Games. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story… Oh well. :p**

* * *

Katniss felt bad for Peeta and what she had done to him. She also felt bad for what she had done to her newly discovered cousin. It was just... They expected her to marry Peeta and then just enter the Games again, where she would probably die? No way.

And so yes. She had run with Gale and their families to District 13 where she could help save people from Snow's reign as the leader of Panem. That was what she told herself at night when she awake in bed, unable to sleep due to nightmares of the Games or where Peeta and Haymitch were tortured for information...

Yes, she had done the right thing. She had saved her loved ones and was trying to save others. If that meant Peeta and Rachel would have to pay for her mistakes... She had done the right thing.

* * *

Peeta yawned as got ready for the day ahead. He hadn't slept as always and when he had it was of the brunette with the amazing voice in the room beside him dying in the Games. He knocked on Rachel's door before heading to breakfast and waited for her to come out.

She came out grumbling and gave him a questioning look, "Why did you wait for me?" He just shrugged and tried to stop staring at her.

"Well come on." she said, rolling her eyes. When they reached the table, everyone stared. Effie began giving out to Rachel for missing dinner last night but she just looked bored and when Effie finished said, "Really? I'm dragged into this against my will and you're giving out to me over missing dinner? No wonder **She** ran."

Everyone was shocked at what she said and Peeta felt that familiar hollow feeling in his stomach again. Haymitch broke the silence saying in a drunken slur, "I like you Princess."

She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I'd rather you didn't attempt to mentor or compliment me while drunk, if that's possible." Cinna had laughed and smiled at her, "I think I'm gonna like you."

* * *

Peeta lolled his head against the wall as Effie inspected his paintings as part of their hopes for attracting sponsors. They no longer had the 'Star-crossed lovers' angle to use. Effie was going to show potential sponsors their talents to obtain gifts during the Games. Effie nodded and said, "These are perfect Peeta. They will definitely attract sponsors to help you."

She turned to Rachel and said somewhat coolly, "Do you have any talents?" "No." Rachel replied staring at the painting in fascination. It was of a field of flowers and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes from it.

He felt a bubble of pride inside him at the thought that he had painted something she admired. Then he thought over what she said and realized she was lying

Peeta frowned at Rachel and said, "Yes you do." He turned to Effie and said, "She can sing." "No I can't." Rachel instantly denied, glaring at him. And suddenly he could see the similarities between **Her **and Rachel. They both had the same glare.

Effie turned to Rachel and asked, "Can you sing or not?" Rachel continued glaring at him and hissed, "No." "Yes." Peeta answered at the same time.

"We don't have time for this!" Effie snapped. "Just sing something for God's sake and let me decide." Rachel glared at Effie and hissed out, "Fine." She closed her eyes and began singing:

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, standing ovation?_

_Ooh, oh yeah,_

_Yeah yeah yeah._

_You look some dumb right now,_

_Standing outside my house._

_Trying to apologize,_

_You're so ugly when you cry,_

_Please just cut it out._

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show,_

_Really had me going._

_Now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closing._

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now,_

_Go on and take a bow._

_Grab your clothes and get gone,_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on._

_Talking 'bout, 'Girl I love you', 'You're the one',_

_This just looks like a rerun,_

_Please what else is on._

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show,_

_Really had me going._

_Now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closing._

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now,_

_Go on and take a bow._

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you,_

_For making me believe that you be faithful to me,_

_Let's hear your speech out._

'_Cause you put on quite a show,_

_Really had me going._

_Now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closing._

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now,_

_Go on and take a bow._

_But it's over now._

She opened her eyes when she finished and watched as Effie wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. Peeta sat still feeling the effects the lyrics had on him. **She **had been a great actress making him believe **She **was in love with him... When the whole time she had been thinking of **Him**...

Cinna who was leaning against the door of the room, broke the silence, "You will be my diamond in the rough. **She **was the girl on fire and you will be the diamond in the rough."

Rachel stared at Cinna before looking at Peeta and asked, "And him?" Cinna paused and then said slowly, locking eyes with Peeta, "He will have to decide for himself what and who he is."

* * *

After dinner they all gathered around a television to watch the recap of the Reapings, seeing as they were unable to the day before. Peeta retrieved his notebook of the remaining Victors and sitting down beside Rachel, began watching.

They listened as Effie mourned those heading back into the arena with them and watch as Haymitch became tenser as the Reapings continued and more of his friends were called.

The brother and sister, Cashmere and Gloss, from District 1.

A volunteer, Brutus, and Enobaria from District 2.

Bentee and Wiress from District 3.

Finnick and Mags, an elderly woman who volunteered, from District 4.

Nick and Sunshine from District 5.

Morphlings, Wes and Tina, from District 6.

Blight and Johanna from District 7.

Woof and Cecila, a mother of three, from District 8.

Jeff and Sugar from District 9.

Thad and Harmony from District 10.

Chaff and Seeder from District 11.

And then, Peeta and Rachel from District 12.

He heard the Commentator say "Let the Games begin!" as Rachel suddenly grabbed his hand. He wondered why, until he looked back to the television and saw her on-screen as she grasped hands with the Latina and the boy with the over-gelled hair.

She brushed away tears and squeezed his hand. He pushed down the disappointment that she was only holding his hand for comfort and not for any other reason… And really he wasn't disappointed. At all.

* * *

**Author's Note:I'm not happy with this chapter at all. I'll probably fix it in a while, but right now my muse doesn't seem to want to work on ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away.._****. Sorry for the sucky chapter! :'(**

**I looked up the names of the Tributes for the Quarter Quell and because there were no names for the Tributes from Districts 5, 6, 9 and 10, I decided to use characters from Glee. Unfortunately most of them won't live but still...**

**The offer of being a Beta still stands, you would probably make my year if you decided you wanted to be my Beta for this story… You could make sure I don't write any more sucky chapters.**** As always, reviews will receive virtual cookiess and flames will be put out with a slushy.**

**I'll update as soon as possible. But right now I'm going to support Katie Taylor as she competes for a gold medal in lightweight women boxing... Go Ireland!**

**Songs used:**

**Take A Bow - Rihanna**

**-stars4redvines**


	3. jar of hearts

**Author's Note:Me again! I am sorry for the late update but it has been a long week…. I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading this story and special thanks to everyone following it and favoriting it. Virtual cookies to Charley, CagedCircusFreak and gurrrl who reviewed!**

**Charley:It would have been awkward if I had been a guy, wouldn't it? I wasn't happy with the last chapter but I'm glad you thought it was good and here's the new chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I also want to give you a virtual wand for reviewing ****_i'd never sing of love if it does not exist_****. I really am the queen of crack aren't I? I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**gurrrl:I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

**We're in Catching Fire of the Hunger Games trilogy. I will update this once a week. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the third chapter of ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_****.**

**Warning:Spoilers for the Hunger Games. There will be cursing and death. But I think you were expecting that... Also, in this chapter there's homophobia. I do not approve of or encourage homophobia. And Shelby bashing because I really hate Shelby. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or the Hunger Games. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p**

* * *

Katniss sat down beside her sister as they waited for their mother to begin explaining about their cousin and why they had never heard about her.

"Your father had an elder brother named Hiram." she began. "Hiram?" Katniss asked, recognising the name but unable to place how.

"Yes." her mother nodded, "And well... Your grandfather was very strict and... Hiram was gay." "So?" Prim asked. "He disapproved of Hiram's sexuality and well... He disowned him." she said without looking at either of her daughters.

"What?" Prim asked horrified. "Hiram was gay and your grandfather didn't approve of his sexuality so he disowned him." their mother said quietly. "Where did he go?" Katniss asked.

"Where could he go?" their mother asked softly, "He was shunned through the entire District and so he lived on the outskirts of the town. And he met a man called Leroy and they lived together."

"You're making it sound like a tragic love story." Katniss said looking at her mother. Her mother shook her head and said in a soft voice, "Wasn't it? Disowned from their families and living practically in the wild... Doesn't it sound like a love story?"

"Yes." Prim answered with tears in her eyes, "But how did they have Rachel?" Their mother winced and said in a slightly trembling voice, "They paid the Escort of the District at the time, Shelby Corcoran, a sizeable fee and she was their surrogate." "Where did they get the money?" Katniss asked.

She sighed and rubbed her head from all the questions and said, "They may have been outcasts but they were able to find some work in the Seam, however small. Hiram worked in the coal mines and Leroy hunted in the woods."

Katniss realized where she had heard of Hiram from before and asked, scared of the answer, "Did Hiram die in the coal mining accident with Dad? Did he?" "Yes." her mother whispered and watched as her daughters shook at the realisation of what had happened to their uncle.

"What happened then?" Prim asked still crying.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran relaxed in a chair in her compartment and smiled at the little blonde girl sitting beside her, "Alright Beth?". Beth smiled up at her and nodded. Shelby was happy to have some alone time with Beth before she would have to watch the Reapings with Mags and Finnick.

She wasn't looking forward to watching previous Victors head back into the Games. She knew some of them personally and didn't want to lose them, but she knew she would have no choice. She sighed as she checked her watch and picked up Beth, "Time for your nap".

As she settled Beth down for her nap, she couldn't help but be extremely glad she had adopted her from the young couple in District 4. They had wanted to keep her but she had used her status as an Escort to obtain Beth.

She had instantly wanted her after seeing how perfect she looked and how different she was from her own baby. At this thought she froze and her eyes glazed over.

Rachel was her baby and she had been forced to give her up. Her heart had broken when she had to give up her Rachel but there had been nothing she could do. She hadn't wanted to remain as Dictrict 12's Escort when Rachel had come of age and she had put in a request for a transfer.

She had been transferred from District 12 to District 4 after their Escort had died. Many of the other Escorts had complained about her obtaining the position until one of her Tributes had won the Games easily.

That Tribute was Finnick Odair and she swore she would do everything within her power to keep him alive through the Quarter Quell. She owed him all her success and Beth.

After settling Beth done, she joined Finnick and Mags to watch the Reaping. She was taking notes of everyone entering the Quell and was discussing strategy when District 12 came up. She watched as Peeta volunteered as Tribute and was about to turn off the television when she heard the next name being called, "Rachel Berry".

Shelby stopped and stared at the television screen as her daughter Rachel walked towards the stage. Towards the Quarter Quell. Towards her death. She felt faint and the last thing she remembered was Finnick calling her name.

* * *

Haymitch left the compartment first, tense and unhappy with all his friends heading back into the Games. Effie left next after a few useless bits of information about the Tributes like, Sugar is the daughter of the mayor of District 9 and that some of them were weaker due to old wounds and previous injuries.

Then Rachel and Peeta were left alone with Rachel still clutching his hand as tears fall. After a few minutes she let go of his hand and muttered, "Sorry." "Don't be." he answered, staring at her concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." she said, still brushing away tears. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he asked, not looking forward to another night of little sleep and nightmares. "No." she answered, standing up and reaching for the box of tapes of the old Hunger Games. "I won't get any sleep tonight so I might as well watch these and learn about what we're up against."

He nodded and leaned back in to the sofa as she turned on the first tape. She curled up beside him and put her head on his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment and then he relaxed and began writing up notes about the Tributes; their strengths and weaknesses, how they won their Games, etc.

After watching all their opponents' Games, Rachel asked, "Are there any tapes left?" Peeta looked in the box and turning to her said, "Just the one." In his hand he held a tape with the name 'Haymitch Abernathy'.

She stared at the tape and slowly shook her head, "We can't watch it." He gave her a strange look and she said, "It would be a huge invasion of his privacy... Like if we watched your Games just for no reason... It wouldn't be fair."

"Watch it." Haymitch said from the door. Rachel turned to look at him, "Are you sure?" He looked at her for a minute and then turned to Peeta, "Watch it." And then he disappeared to his room.

And so they watched his Games where the arena was so beautiful, fluffy golden squirrels were carnivorous and the force field at the end of the arena saved Haymitch's life. They sat in silence as they digested the information they had just learned. "No wonder I've never seen this on television. The Capitol must have felt stupid after Haymitch used the force field as a weapon." Peeta nodded at Rachel's statement and stretched. "Ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"No." she answered quietly, looking him in the eye, "But when can you be ready?"

* * *

Meeting **Her** prep team for the first time wasn't easy. They were crying over losing **Her**, and what if Peeta died and how scared she must be going into the arena with Victors... So she, the girl who was entering the Quell and certain death, had to comfort the prep team.

So when Cinna walked into the room and she was in a thin robe with stinging skin, she couldn't help but glare at him and hiss, "You couldn't have warned me that the waterworks were on today?"

He smiled at her and teased, "Have a damp morning?" She glared at him and hissed, "Don't make me hit you." He laughed and said, "Oh yes. I definitely like you."

They spent lunch talking quietly and Rachel ate as much of the food as possible. "So what are we wearing for the Opening Ceremony?" she asked curious. "I told you that you were my diamond in the rough, and so you will appear." Cinna said confidently.

When it was time to get in her costume, Cinna turned to Rachel and asked, "Sing for me?" Rachel stared at him and asked, "Are you serious?" At Cinna's nod, she rolled her eyes and began singing:

_No, I can't take one more step towards you,_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not you're ghost anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the love the most._

_I learned to live half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around,_

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong,_

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_And I've learned to live half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._

_I wish I had missed the first time we had kissed,_

_'Cause you broke all your promises._

_And now you're back,_

_You don't get to take me back._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_Don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_Tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_Don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

At the end she looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but stare. Cinna had covered her in black body-paint and she was wearing a simple white floor-length dress.

Cinna gently spun her around and she could see how the dress was covered in little rhinestones and how they glittered under the lights. He pulled her hair back into a bun but left a few tendrils of hair to frame her face.

She pulled Cinna into a hug and whispered, "Thank you." He hugged her back and pushed her towards the door, "Let's knock them dead." And then he lead her out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:Again sorry for the late update. I just had a lot to do this week and I'm very, very sorry! I am writing other Rachel x Crossover stories and was wondering if you would be interested in these couples?**

**Harry Potter x Rachel Berry (Glee x Harry Potter Crossover)**

**Jacob Black x Rachel Berry (Glee x Twilight Crossover)**

**Edmund Pevensie x Rachel Berry (Chronicles Of Narnia x Glee Crossover)**

**Percy Jackson x Rachel Berry (Glee x Percy Jackson Crossover)**

**Spencer Reid x Rachel Berry (Criminal Minds x Glee Crossover)**

**Alex Summers (Havok) x Rachel Berry (Glee x X Men Crossover)**

**And because my brain seems to want to give me lots of ideas, I also want to know what you guys would think if I put Peeta x Rachel into a Disney storyline? I think I know which one I'll go with if I decide to write it... Thoughts and ideas would be very appreciated! :)**

**The offer of being a Beta still stands but I don't think any of you are interested... ****As always, reviews will receive virtual cookies and flames will be put out with a slushy..**. Sorry for the long Author's Note... Longer chapter next time to make up for it?

**Songs used:**

**Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri**

**-stars4redvines**


	4. secrets

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story but my teachers have piled on projects that are all due at the same time. Also, I was starring in my school musical and that was eating into my time, not to mention my laptop has the tendency to lose the internet just as I save this and so this is my third attempt to get this chapter written. Luckily I have everything written down but still... Also recently, my family experienced the loss of one of our friends, who died under tragic occurrences… So you might see why it took so long to update… Anyway, sorry again for the delay! I'm obviously not going to update this once a week but I will try to update it when I can. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and special thanks to everyone following it and favoriting it. Virtual cookies to JJxWillxProtectxYou, savannah. ariza. 5, Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson, CookiesNCream, MirrorSpirit19, samchelfreak06, Cammiel, nicholee33, daeb, Susan, kyella0203, Scream4Help, Guest and samasbananas who all reviewed!**

**CookiesNCream:I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I think that few people would have thought of Peeta and Rachel together and that the only reason I did was because I'm crazy… :p It's nice to think that you ship them now… Does that mean you'll be looking forward to me putting them into a Disney storyline?**

**samchelfreak06:I'm glad that you think so highly of this story and that you're enjoying it! I hope that you haven't died due to my bad luck and that you'll be happy with this chapter and my Percy x Rachel story which I have started writing. Thanks for your love and I will continue to keep writing don't worry! :)**

**Susan:I'm glad that you're excited for my other stories! :) And thank you for suggesting ship names! I like Mellarberry… Anyone else have any ideas? And I wrote a Peter x Rachel one-shot like you requested and I would love to see your thoughts about that! :D**

**Guest:I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I can't tell you who will die before it actually happens, so I won't spoil it but you should always have tissues when reading Fanfiction. You never know when something awful can happen... I have learnt that the hard way.**

**We are in Catching Fire of the Hunger Games trilogy. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_****.**

******************Special Thanks To:****My wonderful Betas littlemissdreamergirl and samasbananas who are so helpful and forgiving when I get strange Crossover ideas into my head and send them the strangest things.**

**Warning:Spoilers for the Hunger Games. There will be cursing and death. But I think you were expecting that… Also, again in this chapter there's homophobia. I do not approve of or encourage homophobia. And Shelby bashing because I really hate Shelby. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or the Hunger Games. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story… Oh well! :p**

* * *

"What happened then?" Prim asked still crying. "Well. Leroy was forced to care for Rachel alone. No-one would employ him due to his... Preference, so he continued to hunt in the woods. Apparently he was an excellent archer." their mother explained. Katniss's head shot up and she looked at her mother in shock, "He... He was an archer?"

Her mother nodded resignedly, "Yes... and I heard he taught Rachel everything he knew." Prim sniffled, "How did he die?" At Katniss's and her mother's incredulous looks she explained, "Well we didn't see him at the Reaping and you keep using the past tense when you talk about him..."

Her mother sighed, "He died when he was caught hunting by the Peacekeepers." "But Cray-" Katniss interrupted in confusion. "Cray wasn't the Head Peacekeeper at the time Katniss," her mother said quietly, "He was shot by a firing squad leaving Rachel alone in the world at twelve years old. That was until a young boy and girl were kicked out of their homes, much like Leroy and Hiriam..."

* * *

Peeta looked down at the two outfits that were left out for him. He had questioned Portia about them and had been told, "You have to decide who and what you are." before she left him alone.

One of them was a fitted black jumpsuit that looked like it would it would cover him from the neck down. He imagined that it would light up like last year and frowned at the thought. The other was a simple black suit which was covered in little rhinestones that glittered in the light of the room.

He knew that it shouldn't be so hard to choose an outfit but it didn't feel like just choosing an outfit... It felt like he was either letting go of a little bit of **Her **and their time together or accepting Rachel and what changes and consequences that would come with her... He closed his eyes and blindly reached forward, hoping that whatever decision he made he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Rachel was twirling around in her dress when Peeta slunk out of his room, dressed in his glittering suit. He felt stunned at the sight of Rachel in her dress; she looked like a princess and for a desperate moment Peeta felt like a horrible beast beside her, wanting **Her** and this beautiful girl in front of him.

He had chosen the suit though and he hadn't regretted it yet; surely that meant something for his confused feelings for Rachel? He didn't have much more time to think about before Effie suddenly grabbed him and dragged him over to Rachel.

She fussed over both of them as Cinna and Portia smiled smugly as the diamonds shone brightly on Rachel's dress and Peeta's suit. They were like complete opposites standing beside each other, complimenting each other; like yin and yang with her black body paint and white dress, and his white body paint and black suit.

Haymitch chose that moment to stroll in and dramatically lifted up both his arms and cried, "Not the light! It burns!" Peeta rolled his eyes at him as Effie started to scold him and Rachel snorted something that sounded like, "Over dramatic drunk..." Peeta smothered a laugh and taking Rachel's arm, led her towards the elevator.

* * *

Rachel looked around her everyone scuttled around the Remake Centre which housed the huge gathering place for the tributes, their chariots and their horses before the Opening Ceremonies. The Victors and their Mentors were all chatting to each other; Rachel assumed that's why Peeta had left her with the horses and the promise, "I'll be back in about ten minutes, alright?"

And it wasn't like she was counting the seconds he was gone or anything; just the minutes and that was only because he was one of the few people she knew in this place and she would rather be talking to him than Haymitch any day... Or every day.

She stroked the mane of the horse beside her and was delighted when he whickered in reply. Well, at least she had made one new friend. His coat was a dark black color and he had a white mark on his forehead. She continued to stroke his mane and said in a low voice, "And what's your name handsome?"

She froze when she heard a crunching in her ear and a deep voice say, "I'm shocked that you don't know who I am. And a bit disappointed to be honest." She turned her head only to be met with the sea-green eyes of Finnick Odair.

* * *

Shelby walked around the Remake Centre and studied each of the Tributes as they were preparing for the parade. She could see District 7 had gone as trees again. She could also see how angry Johanna looked as she hissed angrily at her Stylist. Shelby continued without talking to anyone. She wanted to find Finnick before the Opening Ceremony began so he could charm some Tributes and sponsors.

As she was thinking over how many sponsors Finnick could win over, she suddenly saw who he was currently trying to charm. Rachel. Shelby's eyes widened; she had known she would see her here but she hadn't expected Finnick to want to talk to Rachel or Peeta.

Shelby watched as her daughter talked to Finnick; she watched her facial expressions and how she interacted with him and she felt grief consume her again as she watched her daughter before her looming death.

* * *

Rachel suddenly understood why Finnick's sea-green eyes were so famous. She met his piercing gaze as he stared at her. He smiled at her and popped a sugar cube into his mouth, "Want a sugar cube? They're supposed to be for the horses, but who really cares? They've got years to eat it, whereas you and I... Well, if you want something sweet, you better grab it quick."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No thanks... I would love to borrow your outfit sometime though. Your Stylist think you're better off freezing before the Games?"

Finnick grinned at her and spread his arms out and said, "You don't like how I look? I thought I was a great idea... Although not as good as yours it would seem. What are you meant to be? A piece of coal?" Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked at Finnick; her future competition. He was tall and athletic with golden skin and bronze-colored hair and, of course, his famous sea-green eyes.

For the Opening Ceremony he had been draped in a golden curtain that was strategically knotted at the groin, so he couldn't technically be called naked but he was as close as he could get. Finnick's Stylist seemed to think the more of Finnick you could see the better. Rachel couldn't find it in her to agree but she was sure Santana and Blaine would from wherever they were watching.

He didn't wait for her to reply before he was talking again. "Anyway the net wasn't idea, it was my Escort's. Perhaps you know her. Does the name Shelby Corcoran ring any bells?" Finnick asked, petting her horse while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel cocked her head to the side as she thought over why he would ask her such a question; she had never left District 12 until a few days ago and would hardly have been able to meet his Escort there. She shook her head slowly and locked eyes with Finnick as he stared at her curiously.

"No, I can't say that I have." Rachel said, "Why do you ask?" Finnick was about to answer when he stopped with a smirk and said instead, "Peeta is coming. It's a pity he had to cancel his wedding isn't it?" He tossed a sugar cube into his mouth before sauntering off. Peeta walked over to her and asked, "What did Finnick Odair want?"

Rachel looked at him for a minute before saying in sultry voice, "He offered me sugar and wanted to know what I thought of his costume." Peeta snorted, "Not really." Rachel laughed, "Really. I'll tell you when my skin stops crawling."

* * *

Shelby scolded Finnick as he walked beside her to District 4's chariot. He didn't seem to be listening and Shelby grabbed his arm to gain his attention. "What were you thinking talking to that girl from District 12?" Shelby asked, pretending not to know who Rachel was.

Finnick looked at her and brushed her off as he walked away, "I was thinking that I could use a good ally in the Arena and that she would be an ideal one." And then he turned around to look at her and said quietly, "And I wondered who she was that it made my Escort faint when her name was called out at the Reaping."

Shelby was in shock and could only stare at Finnick as he walked away from her. She turned around and looked at her daughter as she talked to Peeta and she vowed that she would try her hardest to make sure that either Rachel or Finnick would survive the Quarter Quell. No matter what sacrifices would be made, one of them would survive.

* * *

Rachel stood nervously beside the chariot as the music started and the doors opened for the first chariot. "Shall we?" Peeta asked, holding out a hand to help her into the chariot. She gave him a hesitant smile and taking his hand, climbed into the chariot and pulled him up after her. She eyed the procession of chariots before turning around.

The sight of Peeta wrestling with his tie brought a smile to her face and she stepped closer to him. He didn't seem to notice and continued to wrestle with his tie. Rachel pushed his hands away gently and began tying his tie. Peeta blinked at her in surprise and said quietly, "Thanks". Rachel nodded as she concentrated on his tie and stepped away when she finished.

Rachel was still beside him and he was about to talk to her when Cinna approached them with a large grin on his face. He climbed into the chariot and was pressing buttons on the floor of the chariot. Peeta and Rachel spun around to see what he was doing and Rachel asked him sarcastically, "Would you like to join us for the parade Cinna?"

Cinna chuckled as he apparently found the button he was looking for and pressed down. Rachel and Peeta gasped as the floor of the chariot lit up and their costumes glittered in the light.

Cinna grinned as he got out of the chariot and he could see the finished result of his idea. He blew Rachel a kiss as the chariot rolled past the doors and into the fading evening light. It was his best idea yet. He just hoped that the citizens and sponsors thought so as well.

* * *

Rachel blinked as they passed the doors and the voice of the crowd's screams turn into a roar of screams. She slipped her hand into Peeta's at the noise and he gently squeezed it as they past the crowd without looking at them. She couldn't help but see them in the huge screens as they traveled down the route; they looked like ancient deities from before Panem, visiting the mortals as light glittered off their costumes.

Peeta saw them and he couldn't believe his eyes; they looked like statues carved from marble, harsh and unforgiving as they avoided the crowd's pleas to smile and wave at them, to catch their bouquets and kisses. He gripped Rachel's hand in his own as he found a savage pleasure in ignoring and snubbing all those who had sent children to their deaths and bayed for blood every Hunger Games.

As they turned the corner they could see the other Tributes and their chariots as they waited for their chariot and for President Snow's speech. Rachel snorted softly beside Peeta even though her face didn't shift from the haughty mask she had on.

He instantly could see what she was laughing at and struggled to keep his face still as he stared at the pathetic Tributes from District 10. They had decided to steal Cinna's and Portia's idea of illuminating Tributes but it wasn't as impressive as they had probably hoped. The fact that the Tributes were dressed as cows and looked like they were trying to boil themselves with their flaming belts was probably why Finnick Odair was snickering at them from his chariot.

* * *

When the doors of the Training Centre closed, Peeta allowed himself to relax his tense muscles. He helped Rachel get down from the chariot as Portia and Cinna complimented them on their performance. Haymitch waved them over from District 11's chariot, where he was clapping the male Tribute, Chaff, on the back.

Rachel seemed reluctant to walk over but with some soothing words from Peeta, she walked over to Haymitch and Chaff and didn't even flinch when Chaff gave her a big kiss on the mouth. She grinned up at him and laughed as he guffawed at the disapproving look on Effie's face. They spend about five minutes talking to the other Tributes before they were herded to the elevators.

Johanna Mason from District 7 came into their elevator and complained to Rachel over her Stylist's choice of costume, "Isn't my costume awful? My Stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. I swear, our Tributes have been trees for decades under her." Rachel seemed to agree and they chatted about how clever Cinna was with fabric.

Peeta tuned out most of their conversation and instead studied their competition. Johanna was smaller than him but taller than Rachel with spiky dark hair and wide set brown eyes. She was dressed as a tree; well, she was until she unzipped her tree and kicked it away in disgust in her forest green slippers and nothing else.

Peeta blinked at the action and then shrugged. He had appeared naked in front of **Her** and the whole of Panem last year. He could handle Johanna being naked for five minutes. He glanced over at Rachel and saw that she was completely fine with talking to Johanna naked. He met her eyes behind Johanna and she winked at him before continuing to talk to Johanna about velvet.

As they got out of the elevator, Peeta said goodbye to Chaff and Seeder while Rachel nodded at them and Johanna. When they were out and the doors were closed, Rachel laughed and nudged Peeta, "Do you think Johanna and Finnick are working together? A divide and conquer idea?" He snorted at the question and was about to answer when Haymitch and Effie joined them.

Haymitch looked pleased to see them until his face turned hard. Peeta and Rachel turned around and they saw what Haymitch was staring at. Peeta felt like there was a rock on his chest as he looked into the eyes of Darius. Rachel felt like she was drowning as she looked at the man who had tolerated in the Hob and bought from her when she had been shunned by everyone else.

She took a step backwards and then ran to a room as she felt traitorous tears swell up in her eyes. She refused to cry because of the Capitol and in front of Effie, Haymitch and Peeta. She refused to be seen as weaker than **Her**.

* * *

Peeta hesitantly knocked on the door after dinner with a plate of food at his feet. Rachel had refused to come to dinner and neither he nor Haymitch thought it was a big deal. Effie had started complaining over her lack of manners until Peeta had explained who their new Axox was. Effife had gone quiet and then left the subject alone.

He was surprised when the door opened of its own accord. He left the plate of food on a table when he saw that Rachel was sitting by the window, watching as the Capitol celebrated the Opening Ceremony and the beginning of the Quarter Quell. He sat beside her in silence as they watched the parties below them until Rachel began to sing softly:

_I need another story,_

_Something to get off my chest._

_My life gets kinda boring,_

_Need something that I can confess._

_Until all my sleeves are stained red,_

_From all the truth that I've said,_

_Come by it honestly I swear._

_Thought you saw me wink, no,_

_I've been on the brink, so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_My God,_

_Amazing that we got this far._

_It's like we're chasing all those stars,_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars._

_And everyday I see the news,_

_All the problems we could solve,_

_And when a situation rises into a problem,_

_Just write it into an album,_

_Seen it go straight to gold._

_I don't really like my flow, no, so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame,_

_Got no family I can blame._

_Just don't let me disappear,_

_I'mma tell you everything,_

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_All my secrets away._

_All my secrets away._

Rachel turned and looked at Peeta with tears falling down her face. He gently wiped away a tear on her cheek and then cupped it. Rachel blinked at him in shock and leaned into his touch. He felt his chest expand in pride because she trusted him when she needed him; when they were watching the tapes, at the Opening Ceremony and now when she had seen Darius.

Rachel locked eyes with him and she slowly covered the hand on her cheek with her own. She bit her lip softly before whispering, "I suppose I should explain why I..." Peeta shook his head, "You don't have to explain anyth-"

"But I do," Rachel insisted. "I have so much to explain and so little time. So please." Peeta looked at her before nodding and listening as Rachel explained how she was related to Katniss and why she was beside him, facing almost certain death.

* * *

******We've passed the Opening Ceremony and met some of the other Tributes! I know must of you were looking forward to meeting Finnick, so there he is! You can imagine Finnick however you want... I know Sam Clafin is playing him in the film (Squeals because I want to see it so badly!) but lots of people imagine Grant Gustin or Eddie Redmayne as Finnick so... Yeah.**

******We didn't see the other Glee characters here but we will next chapter, I promise! And if anyone was wondering who the Latina girl and boy with over-gelled hair are, I answered that this chapter.**

**I didn't really Shelby bash this chapter and but I have it in the Warning just in case.**

******kyella0203 reviewed and mentioned that she was having some difficulty following some of the story because she hasn't seen or read the Hunger Games and I wan to apologize for not explaining. So if anyone is having any problems reading this because they don't understand of the references, please PM me so I can explain and make reading this more enjoyable for you! :)**

**And for any of you who are interested, here are my planned Disney pairings:**

**Harry Potter x Rachel Berry (Glee x Harry Potter Crossover) - Mulan**

**Merlin Emyrs x Rachel Berry (Glee x Merlin Crossover) - Little Mermaid**

**Jacob Black x Rachel Berry (Glee x Twilight Crossover) - Beauty and the Beast**

**Peeta Mellark x Rachel Berry (Glee x Hunger Games Crossover) - Pocahontas**

**Spencer Reid x Rachel Berry (Criminal Minds x Glee Crossover) - Anastasia**

**Alex Summers (Havok) x Rachel Berry (Glee x X Men Crossover) - Hercules**

**Edmund Pevensie x Rachel Berry (Chronicles Of Narnia x Glee Crossover) - Swan Princess**

**Percy Jackson x Rachel Berry (Glee x Percy Jackson Crossover) - Aladdin**

**I am unsure about some of these and so, feedback and ideas are welcome ! :p**

**********Sorry for the extremely long Author's Note but I felt I should explain why this took so long to update. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update and I wish to apologize from the bottom of my heart for letting myself not update this for so long. And I wanted to tell you the Disney pairings and... Yeah. Sorry again!**

******As always, reviews will receive virtual cookies and flames will be put out with a slushy..**.  


**Songs used:**

**Secrets - OneRepublic**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
